Rudo Villano
Rudo Villano is a rugged jungle guide and hunter who was formerly hired by Señor Palomar and XERRD. Biography Amazon In 1999, Rudo Villano was hired as a jungle guide by Señor Palomar, who was searching for the legendary Sun Disc of the Amazon. Villano and Palomar traveled to the Amazon rainforest using a Pontoon Plane stolen from Harry Cane Airways in Mexico. Upon reaching the Amazon, it became clear to Rudo Villano and Señor Palomar that they were not alone; Johnny Thunder and the Adventurers were also searching for the Sun Disc. The two groups of adventurers frequently clashed with one another, and Villano and Palomar made multiple attempts to sabotage the Adventurers' expedition, ensuring that the villains remained two steps ahead of their rivals. Rudo Villano and Señor Palomar continued their search of the Amazon and found a large pyramid temple. However, they began to panic when their car lost a wheel and Achu sent a giant spider to attack them. Although the Adventurers dropped an anchor from their Expedition Balloon to save the treasure hunters, they could not hold on long enough and fell into the spider's web. As soon as they freed themselves, they fled from the temple. Another jungle guide, Gabarro, was hired to assist Rudo Villano and Señor Palomar in their search. Gabarro sailed a small boat to bring them to the Amazon Ancient Ruins. There, Villano and Palomar attempted to take treasure from a small shrine, only to fall into a trap. Gabarro helped them escape the pit and sailed away with them. However, after Palomar refused to pay Gabarro, the jungle guide left them and allied with the Adventurers. Rudo Villano later stumbled upon the Sun Disc, which had been lost by the Adventurers in the jungle. He took the disc and, expecting that the Adventurers would be after him, used it to lure Charles Kilroy into a trap. Villano attacked the professor with a giant Creepy Crawler insect, but was chased away by a Jungle Cruiser piloted by Johnny Thunder and Harry Cane. During the confusion, the Sun Disc was stealthily retrieved by Achu. Spotting Achu guarding a riverside cave, Señor Palomar seized the opportunity and attacked the jungle ruler. While Rudo Villano kept Achu and his animals at bay, Palomar entered the cave and took a golden disc. However, their attack was heard by Johnny Thunder, Charles Kilroy, and Gabarro, who arrived and gave chase to the villains. Villano and Palomar surrendered when they found themselves standing on the edge of a cliff, then they were tied up by the Adventurers. Soccer Mania By 2002, Rudo Villano and Señor Palomar were well-acquainted with other Adventurers Villains such as Sam Sinister and Slyboots. During the LEGO Soccer Championship held that year, Villano and other henchmen were trained by Slyboots into a soccer team. At the Aztec Village on Adventurers' Island, the Adventurers Villains soccer team lost to a champion soccer team while trying to cover up the Brickster's escape. Rudo Villano and Slyboots caught up with the Brickster and joined his Intergalactic soccer team. They challenged the champion soccer team in one final game on Mars, which they lost and were forced to hand over the Intergalactic Trophy. Train Heist Johnny Thunder had uncovered the Gale's Eye, a massive diamond from Antarctica, which was being transported to the LEGOLAND Museum by train. Rudo Villano, Señor Palomar, and Alexia Sinister worked together to plan a train heist to steal the rare treasure. That night, they sneaked aboard the LEGO Express and tied up Conductor Charlie, throwing him into a closet. However, they had not planned for anyone else to be on the train, and although the three villains patrolled the train cars, they were unable to stop one passenger from freeing Conductor Charlie. While Palomar headed to the engine car to capture Engineer Max, Rudo Villano was left to guard Palomar's radio. Charlie and the passenger were able to sneak up on Rudo Villano, pushing him out of a train window and into a mail-bag loop. He was arrested by Sheriff Wild Wyatt West and locked up in the Gold City jail. Dino Attack In 2010, after Señor Palomar was hired by XERRD, he recommended to Walter Breen that Rudo Villano should be recruited as well. Rudo Villano was assigned to hunt and capture the native dinosaurs of Adventurers' Island, Adventurers Dino Island, and Dinosaur Island, and then bring them back to XERRD's laboratories for mutation. Near the end of the war, Rudo Villano was on assignment in Adventurers' Island. Along with two XERRD Space Marauders, Villano drove a Dino Track Transport in pursuit of several Stromlings, including Cranky, Kiddy, and Jango. The chase led them to Sam Sinister's old camp, where Villano and the surviving Space Marauder successfully captured Cranky and Kiddy, locking the two Stromlings in the Dino Track Transport's cage. However, he was subdued by the Stromling Agent Zachary Virchaus, who killed the Space Marauder and freed the other Stromlings. With the Maelstrom, Villano was convinced by Zach to denounce Señor Palomar and became a Maelstrom asset. Now allied with the Stromlings, Villano drove the Dino Track Transport to a Dino Attack camp. He drove the tank-like vehicle through the camp, destroying tents as he did so. He got into a fight with Minerva Fabello, who climbed aboard the Dino Track Transport, and then he escaped the vehicle as it collided with an out-of-control Iron Predator. He was mentally contacted by Zachary Virchaus, who had pulled out of the camp and told him to rendezvous at the Maelstrom pool. However, Rudo Villano decided that he had enough of XERRD and the Maelstrom, and he did not respond to Zachary's order. He captured Minerva Fabello and intended to use her as a ransom hostage in exchange for transport off the island. Before he could meet with an Elite Agent, they were met by Kurt MacReady, who agreed to Villano's request and would get him a ride off the island. When asked why he wanted to leave Adventurers' Island, Rudo Villano declared that he had been left to die by both Señor Palomar and Zachary Virchaus. Minerva berated Villano for being a coward and eventually convinced him to get revenge on XERRD and the Maelstrom for abandoning him by joining the Dino Attack. Villano grudgingly decided to assist the Dino Attack Team, letting Minerva go. Rudo Villano boarded a T-1 Typhoon with Giovanni Wade, Kurt MacReady, and Naomi Carver, and then flown to Outpost 4. Although he was detained upon arrival, Minerva was able to clear his charges and convince her teammates that Villano was a useful ally in their search for the Maelstrom Temple. However, it was decided by the team to use Paulie Gonepus in a trick-and-follow ploy to find the temple, and then use Villano as a backup plan. Dr. Gonepus led the team to the Temple of Hotep III, which Rudo Villano recognized as the wrong temple, but Dino Attack Team did not heed his warning. A large Stromling ambush was waiting for Dino Attack Team, and Villano took advantage of the opportunity to find Cranky. He pinned the wounded Stromling Ape down with his rifle and taunted him, revealing that he had aligned with Dino Attack and he was finally finishing his hunt for Stromling Ape. Villano then shot Cranky in the head, killing him. After the battle, Rudo Villano took control of the Xenon Multi-Mode Launcher of a Fire Hammer driven by Wedge and Catless as they traveled to the real Maelstrom Temple. There, he helped Dino Attack Team battle Stromlings and capture Señor Palomar, getting his revenge. On December 21, Rudo Villano shared a Fire Hammer with Sam Sinister and Mr. Cunningham as they participated in the final battle for LEGO City. Abilities and Traits Rudo Villano is reputed as one of the best jungle guides, knowing the Amazon rainforest well enough to be hired by Señor Palomar in the search for the Amazon Ancient Ruins. He is also a skilled and efficient hunter, which led him to be hired by XERRD. Rudo Villano is rude and vulgar, never hiding his honest opinions on any matter. It is thought that the event that led to his facial scarring resulted in his negative outlook on life, and it is a very touchy subject for him. He is rather superstitious and was much quicker to believe in Achu's magic than Palomar was. He is tough, but even he has his limits, and therefore he tried to flee Adventurers' Island after things went wrong for him. However, his anger towards his former employers led him to assist Dino Attack Team so he could get his revenge. Quotes Trivia *When Rudo Villano was brainwashed by the Maelstrom, he was not turned into a Stromling, but his eyes glowed red. This was inspired by the LEGO Universe April Fools' Day joke news article "All about Bob". Category:Villains Category:XERRD Allies Category:Dino Attack Allies Category:LEGO